User blog:DuncanRocks123/My Total Drama Characters Rankings Blog
Hey guys so I never got a chance to make a rankings blog on the other wiki but I've always wanted to, so I figure why not do it here? These are totally based on my opinion, feel free to disagree. I will also be doing a guessing game where the person who guesses the correct character first gets a point. You get 3 guesses per hint and 1 per comment. The player with the most points at the end of the rankings wins. TDPIScarlett- 5 Points DuncanFanTD - 4 Points Queen Courtney- 2 Points Llewellynisawewome! - 2 points EpicLuna - 2 Points Kingstalk- 1 Point Semaj617 - 1 Point 52. Staci- Ok so Staci is probably the least developed character in TD history, all we know about her is that she is extremely annoying. She did nothing to help her team and just annoyed me for the whole first episode so I just had to put her last 51. Rodney- Ok Rodney's voice actor was good. That's pretty much all the good I can say about him. He was an elimination fodder who didn't do anything but fall in love with girls, which got old after the first time. 50. Blainely- She should've never been a contestant, plain and simple, she was added in for 2 episodes late in the season and didn't fit in with any of them, but she did have a few funny moments so she isn't last on my list 49. Amy- Amy was so mean to Samey for absolutely no reason. Normally, I like antagonists in Total Drama, but Amy wasn't even there to win, just to make Samey feel miserable, and personally I found it really annoying. 48. Mike- Now surprisingly, I didn't hate Mike until his elimination in TDROTI. But really? Letting Scott blackmail you like that because you were too scared to tell Zoey about your disease? And then TDAS came around and just ruined him completely. He should never have won that season. Also his disease is very serious and should not be made fun of. 47. Sugar- Sugar had a few funny lines, that's it. She was a terrible excuse for an antagonist, and most of her jokes were not funny at all. I liked her interactions with Leonard, and that's why she's not lower on the list 46. Anne Maria- Anne Maria actually isn't a horrible character, I just couldn't get over how annoying her accent was to me. She wasn't super important to the show either, sort of a side character in the season he was in, yet so was Sam, and he made All-Stars 45. Beardo- Beardo was a character without much potential. He was funny with a few scenes such as the slo-mo scene and his pacman sound effect, but he really didn't add anything to the show, hence his low ranking 44. Max- Max was an ok character, but he in no way deserved to get 5th place in TDPI. His interactions with Scarlett were funny, but he literally did not talk to ANYONE else on the show. That is why he is so low. 43. Eva- Eva did have her moments, but she was more of a mediocre character for me. That plus the fact that she only competed in 2 episodes puts her low on my list. 42 & 41. Katie & Sadie- These 2 are annoying, no other way to put it. Funny, but annoying nonetheless, put that with the fact that they interacted with no one but each other, including when Sadie was on the show by herself, puts them low on the list 40. Topher- Topher really didn't do anything while he was on the show. He didn't do much bad, but he also did zero good. He never participated in the challenges, and spent most of his time obsessing over Chirs. I personally didn't like his character, so he is low on my list 39. Ezekiel- Ezekiel wasn't bad in his one episode of total drama, and it was funny how he was so set on winning but kept losing in TDWT. Now for this ranking for Zeke, I am choosing to ignore the fact that Feral Zeke was even part of the show and I am not including that part in my ranking. 38. Beth- Beth isn't a bad character, I just don't like her. I can't really put a finger on the reason I dislike her so much, I just do. Maybe it's the constant mentions of Brady, maybe it's the fact that she beat Duncan in TDA in the first version I watched, but for some reason she just doesn't appeal to me. 37. Dakota- Dakota was a funny character for the first few episodes, and even more when she was an intern. However, Dakotazoid ruined her character completely. She became a monster who no one liked except for Sam, and their relationship was weird after her transformation. 36. Dave- Dave was a great character in the first 6 episodes. But he was ruined right after the merge, and it just went even more downhill in the finale. His obsession with Sky was cute when it was minor, but when she was all he could think about, and when he just assumed that she would date him, that was when I started to really dislike him. Hint for #35- This original character merged in their first 2 seasons Category:Blog posts